


Come Closer

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and DiNozzo are in a very tight spot! Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Closer

Prompt: NCIS, Gibbs/DiNozzo,;In a tight spot here, Boss,accidental stimulation  


Tony DiNozzo swallowed hard and tested the cuffs that now bound him to his boss. They were firm, as expected. His arms, snug around Gibbs' torso, were secured at the small of his back. The play of the cuffs was minimal, less than a foot, more like three or four inches. And the other man was secured just as firmly to him.

"What do you want?" Gibbs asked, the vibrations of his voice floating across the small distance between them, being partially absorbed by Tony's dress shirt. They'd been in tight places before, but never this tight.

"You two can think about giving us answers," the figure with the gun said before the door slammed shut, a snick and then a louder thump, this one metallic, sounded.

"Ah, hell," Gibbs muttered, his breath warm against Tony's neck. Tony craned around the silver hair to look around the room. One cot, one silver urinal bolted to the ground. All sorts of freaky looking equipment. And Gibbs attached to him.

Tony felt Gibbs hands flex as the other man tested the integrity of the cuffs. "Ah, _hell_!"

"We're stuck," Tony said on a sigh, closing his eyes. "Can't even see that we could lie down or take a piss easily.

"Nope," Gibbs agreed.

"You think McGee and Ziva will find us soon?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Abbs will have it figured out within the hour. They won't kill us. They're just scared kids."

Tony snorted, looking around the room. "And this is…what? A playroom?"

"Kinda," Gibbs agreed, and Tony's eyebrows shot up at that. "It's a dungeon. One of these kids' parents must be into BDSM play."

"Or the kids," Tony added but Gibbs snorted and shook his head. "Why not the kids?"

"They couldn't afford a setup like this. The bar on that door is…"

"Medieval. And Ziva better go medieval all over them.

"They've got us; they have money to burn and they're on their way to someplace that doesn't have an extradition treaty," Gibbs pointed out. "We broke their prescription pills ring and now they're running scared. They aren't killers, Tony."

Tony hadn't thought so either but he was sick of Gibbs being right. And Gibbs being…well…Gibbs. His gut had brought him here, had gotten them both tasered, had gotten them cuffed to each other. And now that the danger was passing, Tony was becoming much more aware of Gibbs' nearness.

It was the beginning of the workday and Tony could smell that Gibbs had recently showered and shaved. The scent of shaving cream blended with a subtle woodsy scent that must be Gibbs' deodorant. And soap, Coast maybe? Nothing as bold as Irish Spring. Gibbs may not have worn cologne, but Tony knew the scent of Old Spice and the faintest whiff brushed his senses. The tang of the aftershave blended cleanly with the other scents and those of sawdust and coffee. No separate aroma of shampoo competed but Gibbs' hair gleamed and had that freshly washed look.

Gibbs clenched and unclenched his fists and that pulled Tony out of his thoughts. "So…uh…Boss. No chance of getting out of these, huh?"

"Doesn't look like it." They had about three inches of play between the wrists and there was no way to contort their bodies in order to step out of them.

"Guess we just have to be patient."

Within an hour, Tony's body was aching, protesting "You wanna walk?" Gibbs asked, his breath dancing over Tony's nerve endings.

The complicated dance of walking almost seemed impossible but Tony nodded. "Okay, DiNozzo. I'll walk backward, you guide me. Just a few steps, long ones. Take the stiffness out."

"Okay, Boss."

Gibbs took one step backward and Tony followed his motion fluidly, only realizing in mid-stride what a bad idea it was. With Gibbs' leg extended behind him, his pelvis was tipped upward and rubbed right over Tony's.

God…

Tony swallowed hard, finishing the step.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked. He looked vaguely amused. Tony ducked his head and nodded.

One more step, one more brush of pants over pants. Tony gulped in air as his cock twitched, awakening. _Oh no. No No No! Don't do this to me!_

Another step and oh holy hell he was getting hard. There was no stopping it now. The slide of his dress pants over those chinos, of inner thigh brushing outer thigh, of those hands sure and steady against the small of his back and arms tight around him.

"Okay, we're done."

Tony's head snapped up and he realized they'd crossed the room. Gibbs leaned back against the wall as much as he could. "Come closer. Lean on me. I can take it."

Tony shook his head rapidly. "Boss, I…I…"

"You won't crush me," Gibbs assured.

"Not that," Tony shot back nervously. "In a tight spot here, Boss."

"Yeah, I noticed, DiNozzo." Tony could feel that arm twitch to reach him for a headslap. "We both are."

"We are?" Tony replied tentatively.

"Yeah." Gibbs' voice was warm and almost affectionate. "Now c'mere."

Gibbs' hand on Tony's back urged him closer and Tony found himself settling against Gibbs. Against a strong chest, settling against strong thighs that were positioned in a slight crouch against…

Oh God!

Gibbs was every bit as hard as Tony was.

Tony's hips flexed once, driving himself against the older man, and Gibbs let out a sound that should have been a grunt but was more like a groan. Tony wanted to relax his body against Gibbs but he found himself sliding and rubbing over the significant hardness pressing against him instead. Gibbs hands pushed against his spine, urging him on.

"Didn't know…Boss…" Tony would have never known his straitlaced boss was bisexual.

"What?" Gibbs said, his voice low and husky. "That danger turns me on?"

Tony plastered their lower bodies together but pulled his torso back enough to look into Gibbs's eyes. They sparkled with humor…and need.

Tony opened his mouth to speak again but Gibbs arched an eyebrow, silencing him. "Or that you turn me on, DiNozzo." Not waiting for an answer, Gibbs pressed his hips upward in a move that had to be practiced and Tony saw stars. He panted his need against the side of Gibbs' face, not daring to kiss the other man, taking what Gibbs offered. Gibbs let out little satisfied sounds of his own, groans and little growls that drove Tony relentlessly close to the edge.

"Boss…if we don't slow down…"

"Let it happen, DiNozzo. Worry about the mess later. Got ya right where I want you. Not letting go."

"Wanted me a while?" Tony panted, trying to concentrate on speaking but failing. His higher brain functions were leaving him, his balls tightening. This stimulation shouldn't have been enough but it was. It was!

"Forever," Gibbs whispered and that was all it took. Tony dug his hands into the tight muscles of Gibbs ass, burying his mouth against the older man's shoulder and roared out his climax. He sagged even more firmly against Gibbs as the fireworks exploded behind his eyes, his entire body involved in the climax.

"You okay, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, sounding out of breath himself.

Tony nodded silently, watching the play of emotions on the other man's face. "Your turn, Gibbs."

"Nah, I can wait. Been waiting for ya a long time. Give ya something to look forward to when we get out of here."

"What if we don't get out?" Tony was sticky and soaked with cum, but he felt relaxed, sated, at home leaning against Gibbs who was still completely hard.

Gibbs cocked his head and smiled. "We're getting out. Listen…"

Tony concentrated on more than Gibbs' breathing and heard steps and Ziva's voice.

"In here!" Gibbs called back. "We're fine!"

"We'll get you right out, Boss!" McGee replied and Tony heard them working on the barred door.

"Good!" Gibbs replied. "Got important plans tonight. Don't we," he finished in a whisper.

"Yes, Boss!"


End file.
